Asaka & Aichi
by KingErik
Summary: Season 1 Aichi looks after Asaka & season 2 ... you will have o find out what's going to happen
1. Chapter 1

Asaka And Aichi

Chapter 1 The loss

Asaka was up set that she loss to Misaki then Ren kicked here out of the team and she was upset she beg him to let her have one more go and Ren just ignore her and walked out of the room. Asaka was upset she so much she fainted and Aichi just saw Asaka on the ground he felt sorry for her so he got hold of her and took him to his house. His mum said who is that Aichi. Aichi reply saying it's Asaka mum she fainted i don't know why. Aichi took Asaka to his room when she woke up she wondering where she were she ask who's place is this? A voice fills the room saying are you okay Asaka she ask who's there? Aichi opened the door saying I saw you in the rain you fainted what happened Asaka? Asaka said Ren kicked me out of the team she was so upset she couldn't even speak any more. Aichi said did they happened to Kyou? Asaka said yes. Aichi asked Asaka that he will be there for her even know they weren't brothers and sisters Aichi wanted to look after some people. Asaka said Thanks Aichi.

End of chapter 1 if you want to see more plz hit the review button and ask for more


	2. Chapter 2

Asaka & Aichi

Chapter 2 going out

Asaka said she going back home and Aichi said I come with you Asaka I want to make sure you got home safe. Asaka answered thanks Aichi you so kind. Asaka & Aichi were walking to Asaka's house then someone saw them and it was Kai he said to some people in Card Capital that Aichi was with Asaka. Misaki heard and she was shocked she whisper in her head why her Aichi why not me. Kai said just Aichi wait I will get him. Kamui said I going out to find him. Misaki said I come too. they both went to find Aichi.

End of chapter stay turned for more chapters to come of Asaka & Aichi


	3. Chapter 3

Asaka & Aichi

Chapter 3 falling out

Misaki and Kamui went to find Aichi when they found him they sneakly followed him to where he went then he turned around and found Misaki & Kamui following him and he said why are you following me. Misaki shouted why are you going out with Asaka? Aichi responded saying I didn't i only walked her back to her home. Kamui said don't lie Aichi we know you gone out with her Kai said that you were. Aichi said you want to know the truth.

Misaki said go on. Aichi said well i walking back home. I saw Asaka fainted on the floor because Ren kicked her out of the team i took her back to my house I didn't want to leave her in the rain & cold. Kamui said yeah but doesn't mean you going out with her.

Aichi said you know what you two are not my friends any more I trust you and what did you do betray me True friends never betray each other.

Aichi walked off when Misaki & Kamui felt a little bit upset they lose a best friend maybe for ever.

end of chapter stay turned for the 4th chapter of Asaka & Aichi


	4. Chapter 4

Asaka & Aichi

Chapter 4 Ren visiting Card capital

Aichi thought it were only going to be Misaki & Kamui but the other from card capital weren't even his friend so he went home. Aichi was upset that his mates betrayed him. Kamui said I getting bored fighting the same guy all the time that is weak I really want to fight someone storng. Later Ren came by and ask do you know where Asaka is. Kai said Ren Aichi is going out with Asaka. Ren was shocked to hear Asaka going out with Aichi. Ren said why is Aichi not here then. Misaki said we all fell out with Aichi but for some reason we miss him even know we all fell out with him. Later Aichi got a letter saying from Card Capital Aichi read the letter saying we wish you were here but we going on a holiday. Aichi heard a knock on the door it was Ren saying where is Asaka? Aichi. Aichi replied saying follow me I take you to her. Aichi walked in and said Asaka do you want to see Ren. Asaka said yes plz

Ren came in to the room saying Asaka plz join back I really need you. Asaka said Really? Ren replied saying yes really. Asaka gived him a hug and they both went back to Team foo fighter HQ.


	5. Chapter 5

Asaka & Aichi

Chapter 5 Friends or not

With Asaka back in Foo Fighter team Aichi needs to get his friends back if not he on his own. Ren visited Card Capital saying no need to worry about Aichi with Asaka. Asaka back in my team. The people in Card Capital are happy but a bit sad because they might not know if Aichi will be their friend. Aichi was stuck in his room upset because his mates Card Capital have betrayed him soon he gets a phone call. It says Kamui he answered Aichi plz come back to Card Capital we are really sorry plz can you forgive us and the people in Card Capital shouted forgive us Aichi we are sorry. Aichi was shocked that they forgive him because they think he was going out with Asaka but he was looking after he like a bother or a sister would do. Aichi shouted yeah i forgive you guys I coming round right now. Aichi ran Stright to Card Capital. Everyone was happy and things went back to normal


	6. Chapter 6

Asaka & Aichi info

I sorry that I not uploading any Asaka & Aichi I will soon stay tune


	7. Chapter 7

Asaka & Aichi season 2 episode 1 the meeting

Aichi got a phone call of Asaka saying to meet her at the park Aichi says sure and they both meet each other Aichi asks Asaka what's the matter she says I really want to go out with you. Aichi was happy because he wanted to go out with Asaka Narumi Asaka says I dont care if we get caught we stay together Aichi nodded and they both went to different place sadly it got late so Aichi had to go Aichi says see ya Asaka. Asaka says bye Aichi and gives him kiss.

end of chapter stay tune for more


	8. Chapter 8

Asaka & Aichi season 2 episode 2 going out

Aichi invite Asaka to go out as friends they went to a cool nice cafe.

"Thanks for inviting me to go out Aichi." said Asaka Aichi says "No problem." they had a little drink then Asaka asks Aichi "Aichi I wonder if you want to go out?" Aichi replied "Yes." holding her hand

end f chapter stay turn for more


	9. Chapter 9

Asaka & Aichi season 2 episode 3

Aichi & Asaka went out for a bit Aichi got to know Asaka more and he favourite things and food they watch a movie Aichi & Asaka they both hold hands they watch a movie that last for 1 hour and they went to Asaka's

house for a bit Asaka says "that Ren does not care if we date so noone can bother us." Aichi says "that's good Asaka I glad that noone can bother us I Have to go see ya." Asaka replied "bye Aichi."

End of chapter stay turn for more


End file.
